1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative products made using strips of motion picture film and to a process of making such products.
2. Background
Thousands of motion pictures have been made in the past, and many more continue to be made each year. The process of making a motion picture begins with the filming of scenes. Once the scenes are filmed and the film is developed, the scenes are edited. Editing involves deleting unwanted portions of the scenes by literally cutting pieces from the developed film. The edited scenes are then spliced together to form a motion picture.
The pieces that are cut from the film during the editing process are commonly called "outtakes." The developed film that forms the motion picture is rarely used for any purpose other than to display the motion picture, and the outtakes are rarely used for any purpose at all. The present invention relates to a process for making decorative products using strips of film cut from developed film that forms a motion picture or from outtakes. The present invention also relates to decorative products made using the process.